footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
Robbie Keane
| cityofbirth = | countryofbirth = Ireland | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Striker | currentclub = Los Angeles Galaxy | clubnumber = 14 | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = | clubs = | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} = = Robert David Keane (born 8 July 1980) is an Irish association football player who plays as a striker for Los Angeles Galaxy in Major League Soccer. He is the current captain of the Irish national team. He has scored 51 goals for the national side he is Ireland's all-time record goalscorer, having become the first Irish player to score 50 international goals in June 2011. With 111 full caps, he is their second most capped player of all time. Keane is the ninth highest goalscorer in Tottenham Hotspur history and the tenth highest goalscorer in the history of the Premier League with 123 goals (as of 18 April 2011). He began his professional career at Wolverhampton Wanderers, scoring twice in his first team debut aged 17. The following season he was the club's leading goalscorer and scored his first international goal with Republic of Ireland. He changed club frequently between 1999 and 2002, breaking transfer fee records, but his brief spells at Inter Milan and Leeds United were unexceptional. He joined Tottenham Hotspur in 2002 and played there for six years. The 2007–08 season was the most fruitful of his career as he set a career record of 23 goals in a season, scored a landmark 100th competitive goal for Tottenham and won his first senior honour, the League Cup. He moved to Liverpool in July 2008 but he spent only six months at the club and soon returned to Tottenham and was made first team captain. In January 2010, Keane moved on loan to Scottish Premier League side Celtic for the rest of the season. Keane's pedigree was reinforced when he became Ireland's record goalscorer in 2004 and Steve Staunton appointed him national team captain in 2006. CLUB CAREER Los Angeles Galaxy Keane played one match for the newly reformed New York Cosmos in the Paul Scholes Testimonal Match on 5 August 2011. The Cosmos lost to Manchester United 6–0. On 15 August 2011, Keane moved to the United States when he signed with Los Angeles Galaxy of Major League Soccer. Keane, who signed a two-year deal believed to be worth around £3.5 million, is one of Galaxy's three allowed designated players, alongside David Beckham and Landon Donovan. Galaxy traded their previous third Designated Player, Juan Pablo Angel, to Los Angeles rivals CD Chivas USA in order to make room for Keane. On signing, Keane stated, "I have always wanted to come and play in MLS." He made his debut for Galaxy on August 20, 2011, in a game against the San Jose Earthquakes, and scored his first goal for his new team in the 21st minute. INTERNATIONAL CAREER CAREER STATISTICS HONOURS Club Individual PERSONAL LIFE EXTERNAL LINKS AND REFERENCES *Wikipedia *Soccerway Category:1980 births Category:Forwards Category:Tottenham Hotspur F.C. players Category:Los Angeles Galaxy players Category:Premier League players Category:Major League Soccer players Category:Republic of Ireland international players Category:Births by year